Let The Light Lead The Way
by Fallarnon
Summary: The banishment of Naruto has always been a common story to spin. A story of heartbreak and misery. A story of resilience and fortitude. What will be different? What will be the same? And what is that strange light at the end of the tunnel? Read on and see, my dear readers. You will not be disappointed when you do.


**And so another story is created. Like most, our story starts out the same, but after the first scene, who knows what could be in the future. What will our beloved Naruto have to face now? How will the story differ from canon? Read on and see for right as this very moment, the curtain draws slowly ever higher, revealing the stage that our most loved and cherished characters will act upon to impress you with their skills. Who will be the villain? Who will be the hero? Let's not keep you waiting a moment longer. The story begins….NOW!**

I do not own Naruto and I don't foresee I ever will.

Chapter One:

It had been two days since the team under the command of the recently promoted Nara Shikamaru had returned from their S-rank retrieval mission for one Uchiha Sasuke. The entire team had suffered injuries from a broken finger to two near death experiences, as well as Naruto who had sustained devastating damage from the a chidori to the chest, the hit having been _very_ close to his heart. However, due to the almost miraculous medical skills of their Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, all members of the retrieval team had suffered no lasting damage and were on the mend, only a couple needing a few more days in a hospital bed to recover from their injuries.

 _XxX_

 _-Konoha Hospital-_

A lone figure covered from head to toe in bandages and a crop of bright golden hair topping his head limped slowly down the hallway. His hand was pressed up against the side of the wall, supporting himself as best he could, pain racking his body from the very much still healing chest wound he had received in battle. With every other step, the figure's breathe hitched, the pain almost unbearable, but unwilling to show weakness he stubbornly plowed on, his destination clear in his mind. He had overheard the information he had needed from some gossiping nurses just outside his hospital door and had proceeded from there.

Upon reaching his destination, the boy's breath was labored; coming out raspy from the effort he had exerted simply walking a few dozen meters. Stopping for a few short moments to regain his breath, he slowly reached down once his breathing had been put under better control, still supporting himself with one hand while with the other pulling at the handle of the door before him, sliding it to the side. From there, he looked in, his crystal blue eyes taking in the unmoving figure of his previous teammate.

Naruto smiled wearily, happy that he had achieved the mission's objectives and had managed to bring back Sasuke. During the battle between the two, both had shown themselves to be equals, but it wasn't until the final clash that Naruto had come out on top, damn lucky that his Rasengan had overpowered Sasuke's chidori enough to knock the boy out.

Stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, Naruto gazed back at the sleeping form of Sasuke, compassion filling his eyes. He didn't quite know when it had happened, but somehow over their time together in Team 7 Sasuke had morphed into his best friend of sorts as well as being his rival in life. This was the reason he had fought so damn hard to keep Sasuke in the village and away from the evil hands of Orochimaru. To Naruto, family and friends, the bonds he shared between each of them, was worth dying for. If he had lost Sasuke, Naruto might never have recovered from the pain that broken bond would have enacted upon his very being, scarred for life by the memory of his failure and the consequent questions of 'what if?' hat would have plagued him forever after.

Naruto was momentarily drawn out of his reverie then; his eyes shifting down when he noticed Sasuke's form slowly starting to rouse, shifting this way and that as he crept from his slumber. Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes, his lids lifting away from the black irises that were the common trait of an Uchiha before activating their Sharingan.

Sasuke turned his head this way and that, his ebony eyes taking in the current situation facing him. Every limb of his body was held in some sort of restraint. From leather straps locked tightly around his wrists and ankles to the curving metal piece surrounding his neck that kept his head relatively in place save for him having the ability to turn it, the boy was completely and utterly restrained. However, Sasuke could sense something even worse had been enacted upon his body and attempting to focus his chakra in both his neck and eyes, he instantly knew what was wrong. While Sasuke had been unconscious, Jiraiya had come in and, using his skills in fuuinjutsu, had managed to seal off both Sasuke's Curse Seal as well as his Sharingan, the last temporarily of course. The fact he couldn't activate either of the powers he had accumulated in his short life as a ninja aggravated the Uchiha irrationally, the boy beginning to struggle against the bonds holding him firmly in bed.

It wasn't until Sasuke took note of Naruto's presence a few feet away from his bed that he settled down, an immediate glower coming to his lips, his black orbs immediately meeting blue in a hatred filled glare. This person, the person who had stopped him from obtaining power from Orochimaru, the person that had deprived of the power needed to kill his brother and revive the Uchiha clan, stood just a short distance away smiling away as if all was right in the world. And to Naruto, it was.

Naruto was slightly taken aback at the glare he was receiving, never having seen this type of expression from Sasuke before. Sure he had garnered looks of condescension and derision, true, but never hatred. Sighing and thinking he knew the reason, Naruto shook his head. To Sasuke, revenge was everything and because of that, his senses had been blinded by that need for power, even so far as trying to go to Orochimaru for it.

"You okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked, not really knowing how else to start.

"What the hell do you think dobe? Look at me!" shouted out an enraged Sasuke, once more attempting to worm his way out of the restraints.

"Well I did say I would bring you back to the village one way or another," pointed out Naruto, the small smile still suffusing his face which only furthered Sasuke's annoyance.

Those words definitely didn't sit well for Sasuke who at hearing them immediately began to double his efforts, thrashing about violently, desperately trying to get out of his restraints and throttle the blonde.

"Well you got what you wanted! I'm back! All my chakra, the Curse Seal, my Sharingan, everything is sealed thanks to you, you fucking idiot!"

"I had to stop you. Orochimaru would have just used you. I couldn't let you go to him, Sasuke, " Naruto tried to explain. "I was protecting you and trying to save you from yourself. For being a genius, you sure are an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

Sasuke growled at this. "I'll kill you! You better be long gone when I get out of here or I'll kill you dobe!

Naruto was beginning to get angry himself, angry at the sheer stubbornness of the teme before him. "Why can't you see I was trying to help you?!"

"Why would I ever want your help! I don't need your help or anyone else's besides Orochimaru's! He would have given me the power I needed to kill my brother! I'm an avenger you damn idiot!" yelled out Sasuke, trying to crane his neck around enough to spit in the other boy's face. "You can't and never will understand me! You had no one from the start! I had everything and it was taken away from me by my damn brother! You have no idea how that feels, you fucking orphan! To have everything ripped away from you in one night! My parents, my clan, everything is gone! I'm the last one left! I have to have power! I have to avenge them! For doing this to me I **will** kill you! You better watch yourself Naruto!"

Having heard this all before although on a much smaller scale, Naruto sighed and taking the silent demand to leave, left Sasuke to sizzle in his own frustration and anger.

As Naruto left the room, he turned and without looking almost barged straight into Sakura who had a small vase full of flowers in her hands. Meeting her eyes, he instinctively drew back when he saw the same anger that had possessed Sasuke just moments before staring back at him from the last person he would have expect it from.

However, seeing as it was Sakura after all, Naruto placed the trademark grin on his face and put his hands behind his head, wincing slightly when the action spread his still healing chest. "Ah hey Sakura-chan."

Sakura didn't even bother to return the greeting and setting her vase down off to the side, gave the blonde boy that had been her teammate for many months a death glare. Staring at Naruto for a few hard seconds, the girl suddenly pulled her fist back and, before Naruto could react, delivered first a right hook to his jaw followed quickly by a rough punch to the chest, the area instantly beginning to soak with dark red blood; his wound having reopened from the force behind the blow.

Gasping at the sudden pain, Naruto raised his hand up to his chest. Pulling the hand away, he reeled back at the sight of the substantial amount of his blood that came dripping from his shaking hand. Eyes wide, the shock was oh so obviously evident on his suddenly pale face. He was so shocked he didn't even think to try and laugh the hits off as he normally would have.

"I asked you to bring back Sasuke-kun, but you brought him back injured! How could you do that to him, to us?! How could you almost kill Sasuke-kun?! She yelled, her gaze forming daggers as she stared with utmost hatred and contempt at the startled and still shock filled boy. "Because of you, he might never be a ninja again! How could you almost kill your friend and teammate?!"

Here Sakura performed a brutal uppercut to Naruto's chin, her punch snapping his head back with a loud 'crack', forcing the boy to spin about. Grabbing for anything within reach, Sakura found a scalpel on a nearby desk and with hatred brimming in her eyes, obviously not thinking straight, she jumped forward, barreling into Naruto from behind with all the strength she could muster. Both teenagers rolled across the ground. Each time Naruto's chest found the floor, the blood coating his chest would make a crude, wet slap so much blood was there leaking from his reopened wound, creating dark streaks across the floor as Sakura forced the roll. Finally, the tumble stopped, with Sakura straddling Naruto's waist from behind. Definitely not satisfied with this position, wanting to see the terror and fear in her prey's eyes as she did this, she hoisted her body up just enough to create some space between them and, grabbing a thick wad of golden hair off the back of his head, her other hand grabbing for his shoulder, she heaved his body up and over onto its back with much effort, returning to her straddle with Naruto's fear stricken eyes now upon her blood smeared face.

"Wha-," was all Naruto could manage to gasp out as he stared up into Sakura's cold, green eyes, unable to fully form words in his current state.

"This is for Sasuke!" Sakura shouted out with Naruto's blood dripping from her chin. Raising her hands high above her head, fingers clenched tightly around the sharp edged weapon, she drove them downwards, driving the scalpel into his stomach. Naruto's head snapped back, his mouth agape as his body stiffened from the newfound pain assaulting his body. Blood immediately flew everywhere as the blade dug hungrily into Naruto's flesh, easily piercing through skin before stabbing a rough hole into his stomach.

Not satisfied with just that, her lips curving up into a malicious and a crazed look coming to her eyes, Sakura drew the scalpel back and began a sequence of stabs, her hands a blur as she skewered his abdomen, piercing his stomach lining, puncturing multiple holes in his intestines, gyrating his insides as violently and as messily as she possibly could. When seeming to be finished with that particular section of the body, she moved to his chest. Gouging hole after hole into his lungs so that they rapidly began to fill up with blood, Sakura forced Naruto's body to hack up thick wads of his own blood instinctually in order to breath, her scalpel often hitting the bone hard sternum or knicking his ribs as she stabbed him repeatedly. Not even remotely satisfied with the level of pain and misery she had inflicted upon the blonde she then moved to his arms, slashing long gouges into his skin so deep the blade she wielded met bone, tearing and shredding the muscles located in his forearms and upper arms.

For Naruto, it was just utter agony to bear. Screaming with each hit, his eyes spread wide, his back arching as his body instinctively tried to escape Sakura's maddened strikes. Tears sprung to his eyes, his hands reaching up to try and attempt to stop the stabbings, but with each attempt his hands were either smacked away or slashed at, furthering the poor boy's misery. Throughout it all Naruto continued to mentally scream out the questions that were now plaguing him. Why was Sakura doing this? Why was his crush attacking him after bringing Sasuke back? Why? Why? Why? However, there were no answers to his silent pleas, only more stabs and slowly over the course of the attack the screams began to turn into soft gurgles, the level of blood bursting from his mouth too much to be coughed up, and Naruto's eyes began to gradually glaze over, the light leaving his crystal blue eyes.

Blood splattered the hallway all around the two, covering the doors, the walls, even some of the ceiling high above so harsh were Sakura's stabs. Throughout it all though, Naruto never once tried to force Sakura off of him, his heart feeling the stabs keenly even if it wasn't being physically struck. With each strike, the strike had been met with a crack of his heart, and they began to add up steadily, building upon one another until his heart had finally reached a level where it felt near ready to shatter.

After many minutes of this, Sakura rose, her breathing labored. Leaving the scalpel wedged deeply in Naruto's chest, spat in his face whilst crying out, "I hate you so much! You're not even human! You're like everyone says you are! You're just a damn **demon**! A **monster!** You'll **never** be loved and I better not see you ever again!" With that and with tears falling from her eyes, she grabbed up the flower vase with her bloody hands and opening the door to Sasuke's room, retreated within, snapping the door loudly behind her.

That was the last straw for Naruto and a pain worse than death began to fill him, his heart exploding within his chest. The pain was excruciating to the boy and his body writhed for a few moments, spluttering up even more blood before he eventually became still. His childhood love had literally ripped him to shreds from the inside out, let alone the physical injuries, and she didn't care one jot. She didn't care what she had done to him. He couldn't take it. He simply just couldn't take this unknown level of pain and feeling a need to sleep, his head slowly drifted to the side, slipping into an unconscious state due to not only the physical strain, but more importantly the mental strain he had received from his one-time crush.

Now of course the commotion, with its loud screaming, had drawn the attention of the doctors and nurses scurrying about the hospital. However, once again the title Naruto possessed, being the container of a demon, led all those that had either witnessed the attack or saw his body sprawled across the floor covered in blood and gore to avert their eyes; small, vindictive smirks finding their lips as they once more went about with their duties.

It would be almost five minutes after the attack had finished that anyone would anyone stumble upon Naruto's prone form that actually deemed him fit to be cared for no matter his status.

Shizune had been about to start her morning rounds, quite eager to see how her little brother like figure was faring with his healing injuries. She was happy, she was gay, and she wanted to share it all with Naruto.

Having just come around the corner, all these feeling immediately vanished when her eyes upon the lone, prone form on the ground, every inch of the tile flooring around the body covered in a thick layer of dark blood. Rushing over and seeing the crop of golden, blonde hair that marked only one citizen within Konoha, Shizune became frantic and immediately yelling out for help, she set to work, applying the advanced skills in medical ninjutsu she had learned from Tsunade to the countless new wounds adorning Naruto's small body.

It was upon removing the bandages after roughly healing up Naruto's arms that Shizune drew back in horror at the sight. His upper body, once only inflicted with the chidori injury just beneath his heart, was now riddled with wound upon ghastly, blood oozing wound, the flesh curving inward with the direction where the weapon had plunged in. She just could not believe the level of severity that Naruto had endured and she quickly, although a bit hesitantly due the implications that were involved, checked Naruto's pulse, thinking that maybe the boy hadn't survived after all. She waited there for what felt like hours, concentrating hard on detecting any sort of sign of life. It was taking so long that Shizune had been about to draw back when her fingertips felt the ever so slight flutter of a pulse, the beat weak but definitely there. This indication that Naruto was still alive, while barely, instantly threw Shizune into overdrive. Her hands began to glow a steady green once more before she pushed them down against Naruto's chest, forcing as much chakra as she was able through her extremities in order to heal the wounds as quickly as she could and as a result, stop the blood in the shortest time possible.

It was here that several of the more respectable doctors compared to those that had ignored Naruto's bleeding form began to come rushing up to Shizune, their eyes going wide for the barest of moments as they took in Naruto's very much battered form before they too crouched at the boy's side to add their own aid into the mix. It took a very long time after this moment, with doctors and medical ninja switching off when one had exhausted themselves in their brave attempts to keep Naruto alive. When at last they had managed to heal Naruto into a state that would allow him to be moved without further injury or worse, the blood stopped for the time being, his body was hoisted onto a stretcher and promptly taken back into his room, a steady procession of medical staff entering and leaving the room as they gave their own assistance.

Watching the body being dragged off, Shizune looked about the scene, now shaking after some of the adrenaline in saving Naruto left her. That boy was what kept Tsunade here; was what kept Shizune herself smiling most of the time. What would happen if…?

Shaking her head violently and staring down at the ground, it was then that Shizune noticed the bloodied scalpel that lay a few feet away. Drawing towards it, she picked the metal instrument up and without needing to examine it, knew instantly that this was what Naruto's attacker had used to deliver so many horrible wounds to the boy.

Rising to her feet, Shizune darted down the hallway, wanting to report this violent incident immediately to her mistress. If she had stayed long enough to poke her head into Sasuke's room, however, she would have noticed two identical smirks shared by the teammates of Team 7, one of whom having very red stained hands after her butchering of a certain blonde haired boy.

XxX

 _-Hokage's Office Ten Minutes Later-_

"WHAT?!" shouted out an enraged, blonde female, her brown eyes snapping after having just been informed of what had occurred at the hospital.

Shizune gulped at the outcry of her mistress, but feeling obligated to tell Tsunade everything sheknew, continued on. "I found Naruto's body torn to shreds in the middle of the fifth floor hallway. After treating him for several minutes, I was then joined by other doctors and medical-nin. We were able to somehow heal Naruto enough for the bleeding to stop, but he's still in critical condition. When they took him away for further healing, I noticed this…" and here she held up the scalpel placed in a tight, plastic bag, "Scalpel on the floor a few feet away."

"How could anything like this happen, Shizune! It's the DAMN HOSPITAL!" demanded Tsunade who was visibly fuming at the news.

"I don't know, Tsunade-sama," answered Shizune meekly.

"Do we at least know who did it?!" questioned Tsunade who slowly began to sit back down in her seat as she gradually forced herself to calm down.

"No, Tsunade-sama. The blood smudged over what fingerprints there might have been. Only Naruto can tell us…when he wakes up." Here Shizune faltered slightly, her stern, but caring face lowering to a more saddened appearance.

"Dammit…" muttered Tsunade who then snapped up out of her seat and began to pace the room. "I want guards on every entrance of Naruto's room! I'll have to advice Jiraiya of what's happened as well. He's going to pissed." At this, Tsunade stopped and grinned, knowing that nothing more would happen to Naruto with two pissed off Sannin watching over him.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I'll get right to it." Giving a bow, Shizune then quickly departed, wanting to do what little she could to help Naruto in the current circumstances.

Tsunade, finally alone in the dark and quiet office of the Hokage, punched the nearest wall, the blow creating a fist shaped indent in the plaster. "Dammit brat…don't you dare die on me."

XxX

 _-Naruto's Hospital Room Twelve Hours Later-_

Naruto sat quietly in his room, his form once again completely bandaged up. His eyes were downcast, staring down at the sheets held in his clenched fists, and even his golden locks seemed to have lost some of its glorious shine.

This was the sight that befell many of the visitors there to see Naruto. All of the retrieval squad with their corresponding teams and senseis including Kakashi stood in the room. After hearing the rumors spreading rapidly across the village, of how Naruto had been attacked and nearly killed in the hospital, they had all raced to the hospital, worry in all their hearts at the blonde's current state.

When they had all met Shizune at the door to his room where four Anbu stood around the entrance, she had informed them in more vivid detail on what had transgressed and they were all appalled at the news. Having come to care for the boy in some shape or form, they were furious at what they heard and wanted to know who had done this heinous crime to their comrade.

It had taken many hours of begging negotiations for the large group to gain access to Naruto's room; promising not only to be quiet, but as well to leave if it seemed the visit was weakening the boy. So, after eleven hours of just sitting around and wondering who could have possibly done this vile act, they had all piled into the room, leaving enough room between the bed and their bodies to not make Naruto feel crowded. All their faces showed some degree of feeling from sadness to caring, all eyes locked on the blonde boy that hadn't even seemed to recognize their presences as they quietly came in.

After many minutes of complete silence, with Naruto seemingly not registering his visitors, Kakashi, taking it upon himself as his sensei, moved forward to stand beside Naruto's bed. His mouth dry, his body somewhat shaking at once again almost losing a comrade as well as his sensei's son, Kakashi finally asked, "How are you feeling Naruto?"

At first Naruto didn't seem to even hear the question, merely continuing to stare down at his sheets. The span of time after that question was so great that Kakashi had been about to ask it again when Naruto's head finally looked up and the gaze that followed struck everyone to their very souls and back.

Gone were the crystal blue eyes that they had all come to associate with Naruto. Gone was the ever-present joy, the trademark grin. None of that existed anymore. All anyone saw were the dull blue pupils, the dead expression, the curving frown, and all inwardly wept at the sight. This was not the Naruto they knew. This was not their Naruto. This was a stranger in the shape of Naruto. It had to be.

Even when Naruto spoke, the words came out dead, filled with none of the life they all remembered, "I'm doing well, Kakashi-sensei. How are you?"

Kakashi cringed at the utter dejected tone in his student's voice, unconsciously stepping back a step before realizing what he had done and moving back to his previous position beside the bed. "I'm perfectly fine but are you sure you are? You don't look like you're all right."

"I am all right, Kakashi-sensei. I feel perfectly fine," answered Naruto almost mechanically.

Wanting to press the issue, but knowing he would receive no different answer, Kakashi finally broached the topic that all of them were curious and enraged over. "Naruto…can you tell us who attacked you?"

Naruto pupils widened a bit at this question and he turned back to staring at the sheets, his expression growing even graver, the only real reaction out of him they all noticed being the tightening of his fists, clenching the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were turning white from the pressure.

"I…I don't know, Kakashi-sensei. I guess I got knocked out from behind or something. I never ever saw the person."

Now Kakashi was a trained shinobi, living the life of Anbu for countless years before being forced to retire. He could easily tell the boy was lying and was more curious as to why he was lying. Why would he lie about something like this? What was the reason behind it? Why was he trying to hide his attacker's idendity?

Thinking it best not to push that particular issue, Kakashi simply uttered a small, "Ah…" before gesturing towards the waiting audience who had remained silent. "Well anyways, there are a lot of people here to see you Naruto. Why don't you say hello."

Hearing this, Naruto looked up and flicked his dead eyes over each and every person within the room, causing everyone to shiver. From that small look, everyone saw Naruto's very soul crying out to them, the look showing of course pain, but also some degree of fright, dread, and doubt.

"Oh hey guys. Nice to see you," said Naruto, not even able to fake a smile to greet them with.

No one knew what to say, how to start, and all eyes drifted to Shikamaru since he seemed to be a viable candidate.

Not even muttering anything troublesome related, Shikamaru took up the silent requests from his peers and stepped forward, nodding his head in Naruto's direction. "What's up Naruto? You had us worried there."

Naruto chuckled, no amusement evident in the action. "I'm sorry. I never meant for you guys to worry about mr."

Shikamaru sighed propping a hand on his side, "It's not troublesome at all. It's what happens when someone you care for gets hurt."

Naruto nodded, the edge of his lips briefly curling up into a minute smile so small that no one picked up on it. After this, there was an awkward moment of silence, no one knowing what to say until finally Naruto spoke up.

"Thanks you guys. Really. Thanks for coming to see me, but if it's no trouble, can you all please leave? I feel really tired after…what happened and need to sleep." While Naruto did indeed feel tired, he more just wanted to be left alone and being told he was cared for both filled his broken heart with joy, but more importantly made it hurt all the more, hearing Sakura's words of hatred echo through his head over and over again.

Turning his head to the rest, Shikamaru inclined his towards them. Staring back at Naruto he said, "Sure we can. You get some sleep, Naruto." Getting an appreciative bob of the head for that Shikamaru then following out the crowd that was filing through the door, leaving behind a silent Naruto and a thoughtful Kakashi.

The man gave his student one long, final look, his lone eye appearing saddened by the state of both his own student and the state of his sensei's son. The blonde had risen to the challenge to get stronger, closing the gap between himself and Sasuke and had actually beaten Sasuke enough for the Uchiha to be brought back to Konoha.

"Just like your father," Kakashi mumbled low under his breath, low enough for Naruto not to hear. He turned then, giving Naruto the solitude he desired while slipping out through the door, leaving behind a boy that had triumphed over the countless barriers in his life only to be left like stricken this, a mere shell of what he had once been before.

XxX

 _-Konoha Council Room a few days later-_

Naruto, still bandaged up from his attack a few days prior, stepped into the Council Room of Konoha. He had been summoned, but for a reason that was completely unknown to himself. Standing before the great council, filled with many notable figures, Naruto stared up at the main four in the center, the three Elders and the Hokage herself.

"You summoned me?" Naruto asked, his usual peppy and jovial voice long gone.

Many in the room were taken aback by the seemingly emotionless boy before them. Ever since his birth, he had been loud and obnoxious true, but he had also been a happy go lucky kid with a grin always plastered on his face whenever anyone saw him.

Looking to the Hokage, Naruto saw her shake her head indicating she had not been the one to call him here and turned his head instead towards her left, brow raised in question at the gray-haired female Elder.

"Indeed we have called you here. We have all looked over the records and accounts of the retrieval mission led by Nara Shikmakaru and we have had concerns relating to some facts given," said Utatane Koharu.

Naruto just remained unmoving, his dead eyes staring up at the woman who just continued on. "Our concerns lie within the fight between you and Uchiha Sasuke and we have some questions that we would like to ask you.

"And what questions would those be?" asked a slightly confused Naruto.

"It has been noted in Hatake Kakashi's report that he sensed demonic chakra upon his arrival at the Valley of the End. This has not been the first reported case of you using demonic chakra to aid you in battle. Is this true?"

Naruto shifted his gaze towards Tsunade for the briefest of moments, but quickly looked back at the village Elder. "It's true. I did use the Kyuubi's chakra when I fought Sasuke."

"And why did you feel the need to use that power against a mere Genin, teammate, and fellow shinobi of Konoha?" queried a slightly smirking Koharu.

"I never want to use that power. I hate using it, but I had no choice then. Sasuke was using the Curse Seal and I couldn't have stopped him if I hadn't used it."

"You call almost killing Sasuke stopping him? I believe we have different views on what that particular word really means," responded Koharu.

"I was only trying to capture him and bring him back to Konoha. The teme was really trying to kill me through the whole thing. He even slammed one of his chidoris in my chest," Naruto said, unconsciously rubbing his chest as if feeling that pain once again.

Everyone winced at that, especially the shinobi portion of the council for most of them had seen firsthand what the technique could do and how much power it held at piercing an object.

"Be that as it may, " came the voice of Shimura Danzo, his one eye trained on Naruto, "You have still used the power on more than one occasion. Can we presume that you are losing control?

Tsunade snapped her head to the side at that particular remark, glaring at the older man, "You have no right to say that. It is clear from all three occasions and from Kakashi's mission reports that Naruto has been able to subdue the power after using it every single time. He clearly has control over it."

"Control now is not my concern. Control in the future and the safety of Konoha is," replied Danzo, not even looking at the Hokage. "Even Uzumaki himself has admitted that whenever he loses control of his emotions he loses control of the power and it intensifies from there. What are we to do if someone makes him especially angry one day in the coming future and accidently sets him off? You saw what he did to his teammate. What if it was an unknown civilian? He would be on a rampage and would not be stopped."

Tsunade shot daggers at the man with her eyes and Naruto just blinked, wondering where this conversation was headed.

"Three times you have used the Kyuubi's powers and twice you have injured someone with its power. In the first account it was a Hyōton user in the Land of the Waves. In the second, it was a close teammate and friend who you have severely injured and almost risked Konoha losing the Sharingan forever."

"Well if you're so damned concerned over the issue just let Jiraiya take Naruto and train him on controlling the power better," snapped a seething Tsunade.

"While that suggestion might have been valid before Uzumaki began his training with Jiraiya, the results of his training with the man leaves little to be desired. I am of the opinion that Jiraiya cannot aid Uzumaki in this and if he were to try, he would have no clue on how to go about it. The power of a Biju is way beyond even the skills of that man and should not be treated so lightly," Danzo said.

"Then what would you suggest, Danzo?" Tsunade mockingly asked.

"There are two options that I believe can help in this situation. One of course is to reinstate my ROOT division so that I can train the boy properly."

At this, Tsunade snorted and waved her hand at that particular suggestion. "No way. There was good reason Sarutobi-sensei decided to disband that organization and I would not have you kill off all Naruto's emotions for the sake of controlling the Kyuubi. Even if I did allow it, you would transform Naruto into your own personal puppet and I will **not** ," and here she stopped to show her resolve in the issue, "have him turned into a mindless puppet to be controlled."

Danzo didn't even seem to be taken aback by that comment and just continued on, "I have always held the prosperity and growth of Konoha at heart and would only train the container enough so that he may control the beast lurking within him. It is only out of the best interest of the village that I offer this option to you."

Everyone was thinking along the same lines after hearing that, knowing Danzo was trying to gain yet another power card in his deck to control. Everyone, at least the shinobi portion, knew his ways and how he thought of shinobi as disposable tools to be used. There had even better rumors over the years of countless civilians and shinobi all but disappearing, never to be seen again. They had always thought it was Danzo, but having no evidence could not accuse the man of his wrong doings.

"As Hokage I forbid the reinstatement of ROOT. The organization was in clear violation of the charter set up at the founding of our village and which was further added onto by my great-uncle. There is no possible way I'll change my mind so you'd best move onto the second of our so called options, Danzo."

Danzo didn't look bothered at all and just began to speak. "Very well. The second option we have is to banish Uzumaki for crimes against the village for both attacking a fellow shinobi as well as being a possible hazard to the peace we have created here. I elect we dismiss Uzumaki from the Konoha so that we make an example for the rest of our forces."

Tsunade blinked at this, obviously startled at the blunt suggestion, but after a moment the words began to register to her and everyone gulped. If Tsunade had been mad before, she was now outright infuriated at the sheer gall of the man beside her. Her fingertips burrowed into the stand before her, the wood splintering off from the effort she was exerting at not beating the old war hawk to death for such a suggestion.

"How would that solve anything?" asked Tsunade through gritted teeth, her anger barely contained and, thinking of a possible way to get around this, continued, "You have always said that power is everything. If we were to banish Naruto, Konoha would be without a jinchūriki thus disabling us from the loss. That would be even worse than Naruto losing control. The other villages would see our weakness and exploit it."

"It would be a necessary sacrifice for the village. I am sure you all have heard rumors of an organization known as the Akatsuki that are threatening every village, hunting down their Biju for some reason unknown to us. We've little to no information on what they are trying to achieve by collecting the Biju and they could easily attack us again if they saw fit. From Jiraiya's intel, they are made up of nine S-rank missin-nin, including Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame who have already infiltrated Konoha in search of Uzumaki. If we defended the Kyuubi container and all nine saw fit to attack at once, we wouldn't stand a chance, our forces would be completely obliterated and the village destroyed. All for one boy. This is why we should make the sacrifice and banish Uzumaki from Konoha. Without him, the threat to our village would be nonexistent from this group.

Naruto gulped, seeing the logic behind Danzo's words and the thoughtful expressions of a good many of the Council. After saying his piece, Danzo looked towards Shikaku, the greatest military mind Konoha had ever seen since its founding.

"I believe you know this is our greatest chance at keeping the peace and preventing an incursion from Akatsuki."

Shikaku scowled at the man, not wanting to admit he was right. Sighing, he looked down at the table before him for a while, assuming his thinking pose. After a few minutes of this with everyone watching the man curiously, Shikaku once more opened his eyes and began to speak, forcing himself not to look in Naruto's direction. "Danzo is correct. With my calculations, there is no scenario we have that bodes well from an attack by all of Akastsuki. We have no information on their abilities besides Itachi and Kisame and they are all S-rank. What Danzo proposes can be construed as the most viable option although…" and here Shikaku glared at the one-eyed man, "I do not think it an appropriate action to take by offering one of our shinobi as bait to lure the group away from us."

"Your feelings cannot to be considered as the military advisor for Konoha. You must do what is best for the people even if sacrifices must be made for their survival," reprimanded Mitokado Homura, the last of the Elders to speak.

Shikaki narrowed his eyes at the man. "You're right. My job is to do what is best for the citizens and shinobi of Konoha, but you avoided a key point in your explanation. My duty as military advisor is foremost and forever shall be the protection of this village's people. Strategically Danzo's plan is sound, but morally it is appalling. If I was to agree with this, I would be not only be forfeiting my duty by sacrificing someone that is in fact a citizen of this village, someone I have sworn myself to protect. I would as well be forfeiting my role as a human being by offering a child up to be killed off by the Akatsuki.

"Your opinion on the matter is duly noted, but one life is better than the many thousands of lives in this village. We will banish the boy," Homura said before sitting back in his chair.

"No! There is no way I'm allowing this! I am not banishing one of my most brave and upcoming shinobi just so that he can be some piece of meat to draw attention away from us!" roared out Tsunade.

Many of the shinobi side were in agreement and nodded their heads resolutely to show their support, Shikaku included.

Naruto had been watching the entire proceeding quietly. His mouth was dry; his breathing becoming ragged as the implication of this meeting was setting in. If this went through, he could kiss his life in Konoha goodbye and quite likely be dead in the coming weeks with those dogs, Akatsuki, tailing him. Even with the many hated glares that were shot at him on a daily basis, Naruto loved the village. It was his home. He had grown up here. They couldn't possibly expel him from the place he loved could they? Baa-chan wouldn't allow it.

A slimmer of hope pierced Naruto's soul at that, knowing Tsuande would have his back in this. However, that hope died aborning when he looked up the center stand and saw the smirks adorning both Homura and Koharu.

"Actually you really have no say in the matter, Tsunade. As you refused Danzo's first option with the laws within the charter, so we refuse you. The Naidame Hokage made it specifically clear in Article II, Section IV, Paragraph III that if the ruling Hokage should be emotionally or physically compromised and incapable of dealing with decisions relating to the safety and wellbeing of the village, then the village Council by law may overrule any decision made by that Hokage to keep Konoha and its people safe with a majority ruling.

"That is utter crap Koharu! That law was enacted so that a Hokage couldn't overstep his or her bounds concerning power! It has no connection with the situation at hand!" yelled a furious, but slightly desperate Tsunade.

"Ah but you see it does, " replied Koharu. "You are just unwilling to see that it does because of your fondness for the boy. As Hokage you must put the betterment of your people before all else and shifting away from that duty is clearly overstepping your boundaries by risking everything for the sake of one boy. Would you really let everyone die for his sake?"

There it was. There was the question that Tsunade could not truthfully answer. She had been set up and to say otherwise would just further prove the Elders' point in the matter. Gritting her teeth to restrain herself from throttling all three of the geezers, she roughly sat back in her chair, her eyes wandering down to Naruto who had sat quietly throughout it all.

"Now then. I believe we have settled that. I propose a vote to decide whether or not we banish the boy for the sake of the thousands of lives, your families included, within Konoha." Koharu was not risking anything and had purposely added that last portion to gain any last minute supporters in this decision.

Tashiko Yuri, head of the Civilian Council, answered first. "Definitely yes."

Just like everyone, Yuri had already lost someone, a son, thirteen years prior during the Kyuubi attack and with hatred set deep within his soul for the demon boy, did not want to see any more of his family die if he had any possible say in the matter.

Yuri's vote was quickly followed by Hito Rai, head of the merchant guild within Konoha. For many years now, he had worked from the shadows, depriving the demon of food as best he could and making it so the boy, if he could pay for food, had to pay outlandish prices for food that would have cost a twentieth the price normally. All shop owners and restaurants had sided with him on this, all except that damn Ichiraku Teuchi, owner of the small ramen shop that the demon seemed to get his food from on a daily basis. Rai had threatened the man on countless times, warning him to back off or risk losing business, but the older man had simply ignored the threats and didn't seem to care even when his business had halved due to Rai's meddling.

"I vote yes. It's for the betterment of the village."

"I vote absolutely no," said Inuzuka Tsume who believed loyalty and the pack were the most important things in life. She would be damned if she sacrificed a friend and somewhat pack member of her son to some bloodthirsty, mercenary group.

Nara Shikaku just shook his head. "I vote no. This plan is immoral and I will not let it pass."

Yamanaka Inoichi, an ex-teammate of Shikaku then spoke up. "I vote no. While you all believe that young Naruto doesn't have the ability to suppress the Kyuubi's influence and power, I have seen his fortitude and resilience. We all have. The boy is tougher than he looks and put anyone in the same position and I believe they wouldn't do nearly as well as him. He is strong and I hold no doubt to that. He won't lose control no matter how much you fear for the contrary."

Following this, Akimichi Chouza gave his opinion on the matter. "Naruto has been one of my son's closest friends since day one and is one of the very rare few that appreciates and supports our clan's ways. The boy is an Akimichi in all, but body and blood so I vote no."

Sarutobi Asuma then spoke, "If my father were to see this, he would truly be disgusted in all of you agreeing with this plan. The boy was like a grandson to my old man and I would guess if he had the ability, he would be cursing you from beyond the grave. Naruto has always shown the potential to be a great Konoha shinobi and is one of my nephew's few friends. I could never look Konohamaru in the eye if I agreed to this. My vote is no."

Haruno Mebuki then gave her vote. "That is a yes from me. I will not have that boy around my daughter any longer! He almost killed Sasuke! I vote yes yes yes!"

Aburame Shibi then let his soft, monotone voice rise enough to be heard, "While the plan offered is indeed logical in almost all counts, I think it illogical to virtually hand over Uzumaki-san to the Akatsuki since we do not know what they plan to do with all nine Biju once they obtain them all. I might add that we of the Aburame clan are also criticized and viewed poorly for what we carry inside our bodies so I can understand how Uzumaki-san feels and vote no.

Kurama Unkai then gave his thoughts. "Just as the boy knows what it's like to have a demon inside of him, so too does my niece. I have seen firsthand the horror those that contain such creatures are forced go through. However, I cannot in good conscious let him stay within the village and risk the safety of my family who are already very few in number. I vote yes."

All three Elders responded with yes's of their own, one of whom was formulating a plan to gain as much as possible from the situation at hand.

Hyuuga Haishi then raised his voice to be heard, "While I do understand the importance of protecting the next generation, there would be no generations left if the Akatsuki were to attack our village. Because of that and my family, I vote yes to the plan.

Haishi turned his pale-white eyes towards the boy in question being judged and saw the combination of betrayal, hurt, and sadness staring back at him. He had always been a hard man, a hard father always demanding perfection and ridiculing those that failed him. Yet even this did not deter him from nearly choking in grief from the decision he was making for the young boy. It was one thing to ridicule someone. It was another to sentence them to a life of exile outside their village, a village that had been home for their entire life. Haishi could never imagine life without or even outside of Konoha and seeing the look Naruto shot him, a look that begged the question, 'why?' caused the man to mentally beg out 'Please forgive me Naruto. Please forgive me Hinata'.

Tsunade for her answer just slammed her fist into the stand before her, shattering the wooden structure into thousands of little pieces in her rage. "NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING THIS HAPPEN!" Many of those around her including the ancient Elders shirked away from the violent woman who was so very close to killing all those agreeing with the plan.

And so went the process, the rest of the civilian council voting for the plan to happen due in part to their hatred for the demon and wishing to protect their families as best they could.

With each resounding yes Naruto heard, the remnants of his heart began to shatter bit by bit, little by little, the pain almost equal to that of Sakura's words to him just days ago. Upon hearing the last yes and seeing the grins showing total triumph, Naruto felt even more dead inside than before, only a fragment of a shard remaining where once a large and jovial heart had once been, so loving and caring for those around him.

Tsunade had tears in her eyes, but she would never show them. She didn't want to give those that had planned this out the satisfaction of seeing her weep.

For the first time since his wife's death, Haishi felt actual tears collecting at the corners of his eyes, feeling the utmost sadness for the young boy he had betrayed and sentenced to a life of exile. While even if he had said no to the banishment, the outcome would have been the same, but the look he had received from Naruto had made his heart clench.

Tsume was furious, the woman barring her teeth towards those that had went along with this whole scheme, her dog growled beside her.

The Shika-Ino-Cho team simply shook their heads, quite displeased with how things had gone and wondered how they would inform their children of Naruto's fate.

Asuma grumbled, flicking his cigarette butt away before replacing another smoke in his mouth.

Shibi just watched in silence as always, showing nary an emotion, but all of those around him could hear the increased buzzing of his personal bugs as they swarmed within and around him as though agitated.

Besides these individuals, the rest were quite ecstatic, showing their happiness for finally getting rid of the demon or being able to protect their families from the threat of the Akatsuki.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are hereby banished from Konoha. You may never return to this village. You are to leave within the day. Do I make myself clear?" Koharu said, staring superiorly down at the boy.

Naruto stood there, fists clenched tightly at his sides. His head was tilted down, dull blonde hair covering up his eyes as he shook, grief and betrayal sweeping through his system in waves.

Hearing Koharu, Naruto didn't even glance up at her and merely nodded, muttering a soft, "Hai," his mind numb from the mental and emotional pain this meeting had done to him.

"You are dismissed. Pack your things and leave this village within the hour or you shall be forcefully removed."

With a sweeping glance towards those that had supported him through this, Naruto turned around on his heels and at first began to walk out of the room, wanting to look as dignified as possible. However, this didn't last long and with emotions controlling his actions, his walk swiftly became a sprint, knocking the Council doors aside before racing out of the room, running away from those that had chosen his fate in life.

XxX

 _-Konoha's Main Gate One Hour Later-_

Everyone that knew Naruto was assembled at Konoha's main gate, all wishing to say their goodbyes to the blonde friend they had come to care for greatly. All were furious after hearing the news of Naruto's banishment and while many had wanted to repeal the issue, others knew that it would not help in the slightest.

So the only thing everyone could do was to show Naruto they cared about him by hurriedly meeting up with him to bid him farewell on his journey. All teams and instructors were there along with Iruka, the Ichirakus, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, the Konohamaru Corps, and a few others that saw Naruto not as a demon, but as a loving human being that strived to be the very best he could be. Of course Naruto's two teammates weren't there, one bound to a bed while the other was constantly by his side.

Naruto stood before them halfway out of the gate, pack on his back with a frown gracing his features, those still dead eyes staring back at the group assembled. He had been told prior to coming there that while Jiraiya wished he could say his farewells, he really had to leave to connect up with his spy network, but would eventually meet up with Naruto later on when he could.

Gulping and staring at everyone, Naruto bowed his head towards them to show his sincerest thanks for them coming here to say goodbye. Receiving smiles in return, Neji stepped up to begin the goodbyes.

Showing a stern but gentle face, Neji held out his hand, a hand that Naruto gripped almost immediately, shaking it kindly while Neji began to speak. "I'm sorry this is happening Naruto. While we did not have a lot of time together, you have changed me for the better and I can never truly thank you enough for what you said and did. Even now, the Hyuuga family is ever so slowly coming together as one. All thanks to you. Goodbye Naruto and may your journey be well." With that, Neji stood back and offering a bow, let the next person step up.

Lee sprinted up, reaching out with both hands to grip Naruto's eagerly, tears falling from his round eyes. "This is totally unyouthful! Why are they doing this to you and your youthfulness?! It's so unfair!"

Naruto smiled kindly at the boy, managing to release the iron like grip on his hands before speaking. "I can't say, but remember what I said to Neji during the Finals. Just because you're some prodigy doesn't mean jack. If I had to say anyone was the best, it would be you Lee. You strive to be the best you possibly can be every day. If Neji is a natural prodigy, you're a prodigy of hardwork. Never forget that."

Rubbing at his eyes to try and stop his tears, Lee cried out, "I shall keep your youth alive Naruto-kun!" and ran back towards the waiting Gai, searing Naruto's final words to him deep within his brain.

Up next came Shino and Kiba, one offering a fierce hug while the other gave Naruto a polite handshake in goodbye.

"I'm sorry man. I would have definitely done anything to keep you here," offered Kiba with a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it Kiba. Just know your mother supported me the whole time. You've been a real pal even though you've been a pesky mutt," half joked Naruto.

Kiba growled good-naturedly at the jab, drawing Naruto into a light headlock before releasing him a moment later. It was here Shino spoke up. "Goodbye Naruto-san. It's been a pleasure."

"Yeah it has Shino. Thanks for everything and make sure you keep Hinata safe for me." Shino bowed his head and the two withdrew with that.

Next up were Team 10 headed by Shikamaru. The pineapple-haired boy was scowling deeply and staring at Naruto only drew his lips down further. Stopping in front of the blonde, Shikamaru tried to formulate some kind of goodbye, but just couldn't form the words needed. Saving her teammate, Ino drew forward and lightly hugged Naruto.

"Goodbye Naruto. I hope your travels go well and you become really strong while you're gone. I know Saskura wanted to be here but…"

Hearing his old teammate's name, Naruto instinctively stiffened as the memory of her assault came fresh to his mind. Shaking away that train of thought, he nodded and smiled at his fellow blonde. "Thanks Ino. That means a lot, really."

Chōji was next and for his goodbye handed Naruto one of his bags of chips, saying while doing so,"See ya, Naruto. I'm really going to miss you."

Naruto gladly accepted the offered gift and smiled at the big-boned boy, "Yeah. You were one of my first friends besides Shikmaru. I'm really gonna miss you too."

At the mention of his name, Shikamaru sighed, a hand on his hip as he gazed at Naruto. "This is so troublesome. I've no idea why they're punishing you. We were all on that mission, yet you're the only one being banished. It's so troublesome, but don't worry, I'll figure out why eventually."

Still caring about how his friends viewed him, Naruto hoped that Shikamaru might never solve the mystery lest he also discover what he held within him. Holding out his hand, Naruto shook Shikamaru's own while bidding him goodbye. The trio promptly left and after them, Naruto received a hug from Tenten as well as a gift in the guise of a new kunai with his name engraved on the metal.

After Tenten, all three of the Konohamaru Crops rushed forward, burying their faces into Naruto's stomach while weeping profusely. Konohamaru was first to speak.

"Why Boss?! Why do you have to go?!"

Naruto patted the back of the boy's head while smiling sadly down at him. Konohamaru had become like a little brother to him and to know he may never see the young boy again filled Naruto with sadness. "It's all right Kono. This isn't really goodbye. I'm sure we'll see each other again some day. I want you to make me promise though."

Konohamaru drew back slightly, wiping at his nose with his scarf. "What promise?"

"When we meet each other again, I want to see how strong you've gotten. You're the grandson of the Third Hokage. You need to become just as strong if not stronger than him for both me and Jiji. Can you do that?"

Konohamaru instantly bobbed his head, snot dangling from his nose. "I promise I'll become really strong and when we see each other again, I'll kick your ass!"

Naruto chuckled at that and fondly ruffling the boy's hair, gave Udon and Moegi quick hugs in goodbye before they too moved away to cry some more.

Finally the last of the Genin moved up to say her final goodbyes. Hinata, tears streaming down her face, but with a rosy tint to her cheeks, approached Naruto. She had no clue what to say, how to express in words just how much the blonde meant to her. He had been her light, her inspiration, her goal ever since he had saved her from those mean bullies so many years ago. To lose him made her heart clench painfully. To lose Naruto meant she would lose all happiness in this world and she just didn't know how to feel about that.

"Guess this is it huh, Hinata?" uttered Naruto quietly, staring at the girl in question with a sad smile set on his lips.

Hinata meekly nodded her head and without warning rushed forward on instinct, slamming her body into Naruto's and wrapping the boy up in a tight hug.

There she cried into his shoulder, her shoulders bobbing, body hunched over, weeping for the departure of her happiness and joy in life.

Initially surprised at the action, Naruto's shock stricken face slowly turned soft and reaching up with both arms, he returned the hug earnestly. There the two stayed, wrapped up in each other's arm for what felt like eternity. It was a struggle but eventually Hinata drew back, her pale eyes red from her crying as she turned them up to stare into Naruto's eyes.

"I-I remember when we f-first met. It w-was a few years ago and these three boys were b-bullying me because I was weak. I thought they were g-going to really hurt me that day. I couldn't do a-anything to stop them, but then o-out of the blue y-you showed up and fought them off."

Naruot chortled at that, "More like they beat me to a bloody pulp."

Hinata softly giggled. "Even though they did, you s-still protected me that day. You'll never know, but I-I've looked up to y-you ever since then. W-Watching you, wanting to be just like y-you. Y-You've always been my light. You fought Neji and beat him when e-everyone thought you wouldn't. You even c-changed Neji and now he and are better a-after he apologized. You m-managed to bring back Sasuke when he left. This a-all happened because of y-you. And now…y-you're leaving and I don't know what to do. W-Who am I supposed to believe in n-now?" she said, looking down with a fresh set of tears coming to her eyes at voicing her fear.

Naruto never liked seeing his friends upset, especially if it was because of him. He was the kind of person to try his hardest to keep everyone happy no matter what. That was why he had promised Sakura to bring back Sasuke. That was why he had fought Gaara so that if he may die, his friends might live. That was why he would die for any one of his friends or family. Connections meant everything to Naruto and to see one of his friends crying pained him dearly.

Carefully removing his arms from about the girl, Naruto reached up, placing both hands on either one of Hinata's shoulders. Digging his fingertips lightly into her hodody, Naruto simply said, "Hinata. Look at me."

When she didn't, he repeated himself. "Hinata. Look at me now."

Hearing the slight authoritative tone he used when he meant business, Hinata peered up at the boy, pale eyes meeting dull blue.

"You want me to tell you that everything will be all right once I leave. That everything from now on will still be the same, but I can't do that. Things will be different. No matter what things will be different. I can't come back. There's no way I can. You said I was your light. You said you've wanted to be just like me since I saved you. I really think you've been going about it all wrong."

Hinata blinked at that, confused at his words.

"Your problem has always been trying to get accepted by your family and friends. I think you saw me as a goal, something to be. Yet…doing that has made you weaker."

Hinata flashed him a hurt look. He was calling her weak? After everything she had done to be otherwise? After everything he had said that contradicted it?

"The reason you're weaker is because you're trying to be someone else that you're not. You're trying to be like me. If you think like that there's no way you'll get stronger. The reason you see me as strong is because I've always fought for myself, my friends, my family, but I've never thought to be like anyone else. It's always been me and only me. To get stronger you have to be like that, Hinata. You have to fight for yourself and the people precious around you. When you do that, then you'll become strong. Become strong to protect. Become strong so that one day you'll save one of your precious people's lives. Stop trying to be like me and just be you. Nothing will change until you change."

Realization seemed to dawn on Hinata's face after hearing that and she began to inwardly question herself. Was Naruto right? Had she really been going about trying to prove herself in life all wrong? Had she been holding herself back the entire time? If that was the case….she would prove herself to everyone. She would prove herself to her friends, her sensei, her father, and especially Naruto for he had once again given her a goal in life. To be the very best she could be not for anyone around her, but for herself and herself alone.

The tears left Hinata's eyes, replaced by a steely resolve that showed her new determination in life. Seeing this, Naruto smiled down at her and giving her shoulders one last squeeze, removed his hands from her. "Goodbye Hinata. When we meet again I want to see how strong you've gotten."

"Goodbye Naruto. Thank you for everything you've done for me." Giving the blonde one last hug, Hinata left him, retreated back into the embrace of Kurenai. Taking the girl into her arms, Kurenai then looked towards Naruto and nodding her head, she mouthed a silent 'thank you' to which Naruto a mouthed 'you're welcome'.

After Hinata, Naruto was hugged fiercely by Teuchi and Ayame, offering their best wishes and promising to name a ramen bowl after him. Following the pair, Kakashi moved forward, hands in pockets, head tilted down, his eyes downcast.

"Goodbye Naruto. It's been a blast having you on my team. I'm just sorry I wasn't a better teacher or maybe all of this…" Here Kakashi stopped, remorse filling the man.

"Don't worry about it Kakashi-sensei, none of this is your fault. You were an awesome sensei, the best any Genin could ever ask for. Please don't feel down cause of me."

Kakashi bowed his head at his ex-student's words, disappointment still riddling his body at failing his sensei's son, but Naruto's words did help a little. Patting the boy's blonde head, Kakashi stepped aside as Shizune raced for Naruto, wrapping him up in an extremely tight hug. She then proceeded to whip him around, showing strength that those watching didn't think possible for one so small and skinny as her.

Naruto's body just went limp; the arms around his neck constricting the airflow to his brain and little swirls replaced the spots where his eyes had been. Thankfully, Tsuande intervened on the boy's behalf.

"Shizune put him down. You're killing him."

Shizune stopped suddenly at her mistress's words and seeing the state Naruto was in, she dropped the boy on his feet, steadying Naruto while offering a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Naruto-kun!"

Coughing heavily and trying to draw breath into his lungs, Naruto shook his head. "It's no problem, Nee-chan. No harm done."

Hearing the endearment in Naruto's words, Shizune offered another, much softer hug before letting Tsunade take her turn.

Moving to one knee, Tsunade stared at the boy long and hard and for the flash of a moment saw the silhouettes of both Dan and Nawaki staring back at her. Smiling, she leaned forward, arms circling about Naruto's shoulders and drew him into a gentle hug. Placing her chin atop his shoulder, she held him there; her eyes closed as she softly began to speak.

"Naruto. You're always getting into trouble aren't you?"

Naruto chuckled, but remained silent, knowing Tsunade had more to say.

"Ever since you took that kunai for me, I've seen you differently. You're still the loudmouth idiot that I whipped badly that night at the bar, but you've become special to me. That's why I gave you that necklace. That's why I came back to Konoha to be its Hokage. Without you, I would still be out there losing money and running from tax collectors. I would still be dragging Shizune along while she desperately wanted to come back to where she was born. I would be truly nothing without you Naruto. Know that if you ever need anything just send word and I'll try the best I can to help. If you need to meet in secret and if you can manage it, send someone with the code 'The jewel needs polishing' and meet me three miles north of here. Please take care Naruto. I mean it and make sure you stay safe with Jiraiya if manages to meet up with you."

Naruto listened intently, making sure to mouth the code several times to commit it to memory. "Don't worry Baa-chan. I'll be just fine. I won't die so easily."

At this, Tsunade seemed a grow a bit more happier, hearing the resolution in Naruto's voice that always meant he was serious. "I know you won't. Oh and if you don't know where to go, I would recommend heading north towards Kumo, but make sure to avoid Iwa as much as you can. Anyone after you might expect you to go east towards Wave country or west towards Wind so stay away from those places for a bit."

Here Tsunade pulled back, her hands resting on Naruto's forearms. Reaching into her right pocket, she withdrew a small envelope which, when Naruto took it, felt heavier than it looked. "Here's a little goodbye present from me. Read it with an open mind. It contains information only some people here know. And again, good luck Naruto."

Leaning forward, Tsunade placed a light kiss onto Naruto's cheek and standing, returned back to the rest of the group.

Naruto stared at the group assembled, all those he cared about and loved. He would miss them all so much and hoped to one day see them all again somehow, some way. With the backdrop of the great Konoha Monument behind them, the four previous Hokages staring right back at him as though bidding him good fortune on his journey, the picture for Naruto was just too great and he dearly wished he had a camera to capture this perfect of moments. Hitching his pack tighter to his back, Naruto gave them all a final goodbye wave and was about turn around, about to take his first step into the next chapter of his life, when of course fate decided to play a cruel joke on the boy.

Massed together they came, the loud cheers starting out as dull murmur, building up over the course of a minute. Villagers streamed around the corner, some holding quickly draw signs, others holding a variety of fruit; all having gleeful expressions on their faces. All the adults were pumping the air in triumph or laughing aloud, all the children cheering out in high pitched squeals as they were caught up in the current of their parents, not knowing what was going on, but at the same time not caring about why just so long as they were having a fun time.

The assembled villagers stopped just short of the gate, leaving an obvious space between themselves and Naruto's farewell group.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" roared out Tsunade, who after reading some of the signs was completely outraged by what they said, some reading 'So long Demon' while others read 'We hope you die, demon brat'.

Tashiko Yuri, Haruno Mebuki, and Hito Rai all stepped forward out of the crowd, their faces showing the superiority they felt at the moment. Speaking up for the mass, Tashiko responded in kind. "We're wishing the demon good luck of course."

"As if, you bastards!" the Hokage shot back, stepping menacingly forward, her fists clenched and ready to hit some of these arrogant pricks.

"It's true! We wish nothing but the best for the de-" Mebuki started to fire in rebuttal, however was stopped short when not only Tsunade but the rest of the Jounin and Chunnin that had come to wish Naruto goodbye suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the unfortunate trio.

Tsunade, grabbing at the front of Mebuki's shirt, easily hoisted up the younger woman so that only the tips of her toes touched ground. With fire in her eyes, her teeth clenched tightly in her mouth, Tsunade began to sickly whisper into the woman's ear. "One…more…word and you'll wish I had killed you quick. Give me one more good reason. Go on. Do it."

Mebuki's startled and wide-eyed complexion told it all and when she didn't respond, Tsunade snorted and threw the woman away, adding a bit of her natural strength to send the woman sliding a good amount of distance across the dirt.

"All of you!" and Tsunade turned her gaze upon the mass of villagers behind the trio, some looking very sheepish under her cruel scrutiny, "You should be ashamed of yourselves! If I had the power, I would send you all to the Torture and Interrogation Department and have Ibiki have his way with you until I was satisfied. However…" and her voice took on a tone somewhat akin to remorse, "I do not. But I can do this! Anbu!"

At their leader's call three squads of Anbu suddenly appeared out of thin air, surrounding the crowd as was protocol with two finding spots along either side of the Hokage.

"Arrest everyone here for disrupting the peace and causing a ruckus in my village! Put them in cells and hold them for as long as we possibly can!"

"You can't do that!" Hito Rai tried to point out, but was shown a malicious grin in reply.

"I can and I will. Anbu! Go!"

Upon her command all the Anbu rushed forward, some carrying ninja wire while others forced the mass of villagers into a tightly bunched up group. Some decided to try their luck and run, of course, but those that did didn't manage to get very far before being knocked out by a swift blow to the back of the neck, their bodies slumping over in a state of unconsciousness.

As this was going on, with screams and pleas to let go ringing through the air, Tsunade turned abruptly to face the gate and swiping her hand out in front of her, drawing all the authority as the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato into her next words, shouted out, "Naruto! Don't you dare come back until you can really show these bastards what they lost today! Become strong! We all believe in you!"

Having watched the entire spectacle with saddened eyes, once again forced to endure the cruelty that were the villagers within any village with a jinchūriki, Naruto snapped his attention to the Hokage when he heard Tsunade calling out to him. Hearing her words, feeling the power and truth behind them, he gave her a huge, resolute nod of his head in return. Turning his back to the village and his friends, he sprinted off down the road, giving a "See ya guys later!" as his final words to his friends and family he had made over his relatively short life in the village. Jumping up into the nearest tree, Naruto began the first of many steps away from Konoha; leaving behind what he had called home for the past thirteen long years of his life, but more importantly, leaving behind his precious people that cared for him dearly.

XxX

 _-Unknown Location-_

A figure stood quietly, one hand on his cane, staring down at the kneeling forms of his subordinates. His lone eye trailed back and forth across those assembled, making doubly sure that he had chosen the right candidates. He had the utmost confidence that they would succeed in their mission and would help him get enough step closer to his dream for Konoha yet because of the objective of this mission he had to be sure. Satisfied of his choices the figure began to speak.

"You are to follow the path north from the main gate. Do not be seen. Do not be heard. You cannot fail me in this. You are to do whatever you need in order to succeed. Remember your training. Dismissed."

As soon as they heard the dismissal all five figures flickered out of sight, racing through the underground passages to complete their mission. Left alone in the dark underworld that was his headquarters, the figure released a rare smile, something he had not done in years. This would be perfect. Once he got his hands on him everything would be set. He would be the one in control and with that power, Konoha would rise to the top as the top dog and rule over all those beneath her with him at command.

Chuckling darkly, the figure turned and disappeared into the darkness, moving off to wait for the report from the team he knew would be successful in their mission.

XxX

 _-A few hours later in Konoha's Jounin Lounge-_

Kakashi lay on a leather couch, relaxing with his favorite little orange book in hand. While appearing to be reading to all those around him, the man was in fact thinking over the most recent event to occur in Konoha, that being the banishment of his student and sensei's son. To the skilled veteran, something just didn't seem right about any of what was going on concerning the banishment.

Why did Danzo, who prized power and might over others, push so much to banish the single most destructive weapon that Konoha had at its disposal? While Kakashi didn't view Naruto as some simple, programmable machine, Danzo did and sending that weapon out of the village instead of confining it was very peculiar to the intelligent man. There was something up and it had everything to do with the now recently departed Uzumaki Naruto.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get any of his answers just sitting around, Kakashi sprang up from his seat, placing his orange book into his back pouch and looking about the lounge. While not empty, there weren't a lot of people actually in the room, with only a few Jounins relaxing, drinking sake, and playing card games on the other side of the room.

Moving over to that group, Kakashi asked, "Asuma. Gai. Kurenai. Can you help me with something?"

All those addressed peered up at the masked man, all raising eyebrows to the question, but ultimately shrugged and rose. Moving over to the other side of the room so as best not to be overheard, Kakashi then began to explain why he had requested their help in a low, hushed voice. "Something about Naruto being banished doesn't feel right to me. I think there's something up and Danzo is in the middle of it all."

"I had similar thoughts and, judging from the two of you, so have you," came Kurenai who then scowled deep in thought. "But what can we do? Danzo's untouchable."

"I don't think Danzo or the other Elders would let Naruto simply walk out of Konoha. Not with the Kyuubi in him," Asuma pointed out, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"My thoughts exactly, which is why I wanted us four to go catch up with Naruto and make sure nothing's happened. Who knows what those three have thought up for him."

"If you are suggesting an ambush of some kind that would be most unyouthful of them, Kakashi."

"Not everyone has as much youth as you, Gai. Anyway, are you three in?"

Receiving vigorous nods of their heads in reply Kakashi turned and headed quickly for the door, saying as he did so. "Then we need to hurry. Let's go."

XxX

 _-Naruto's Location Five Hours After His Departure-_

Naruto hadn't wasted much time in leaving Konoha behind. While he desperately wished to remain, he knew the closer he was to the village, the more his resolve would weaken so because of that, he had started and kept a rather fast pace northward, sticking to the tree branches rather than the road below.

Time seemed to drag on for the blonde as he jumped from branch to branch. While at first he had felt ready for his new journey and had been somewhat eager to begin, this feeling quickly faded away as he drew farther and farther away from Konoha. To leave one's home since birth was a terrible blow to take, but to be forcefully ejected from it was even worse. He had friends back in the village, friends and those that he called family. To be forced to leave them behind out of the fear of him losing control was simply disheartening to the already heartbroken teen and every step he took seemed to be a mile, every second an hour.

It had been five hours, although an eternity for Naruto, when he felt that his body was very much in need of a break. Halting and dropping down to the grass covered ground below, he pulled his pack off and grabbed a few provisions from it, mainly a little bit of food and water. He had brought along his coin purse, his Gama-chan, which was filled to the very brink with the money he had earned on the various missions he had taken with Team 7, but he didn't know how long he would be wandering before meeting up with Jiraiya, so conserving food was a must. True, he knew the ins and outs of hunting for food, every ninja in training was taught survival skills in the Academy, but one never knew if they would be able to catch a meal or not so unpredictable was wildlife. Better to conserve and be a little hungry then gorge and be starving for a lot longer, common thinking that he might not have followed just a few months prior to becoming an official ninja.

Nibbling on a sandwich that he had made using the last of his remaining food supply back home, Naruto was unprepared for what happened next.

In front of him, simply out of thin air, suddenly appeared five figures, all wearing white porcelain masks that covered their faces and hid their identities. Immediately on guard against a possible attack, Naruto placed his back up against the nearest tree he could find, focusing on the potential enemies before him, completely forgetting about the sandwich that had fallen to the ground in his haste to put as much distance he could between himself and the five unknown ninja. Slipping out a kunai from his pouch and crouching low, the kunai drawn out defensively in front of him, Naruto raised the obvious question. "What do you guys want?"

The center figure, a man by the look of it with a bird shaped mask, quirked his head to the side, placing a hand on his hip as he stared almost coldly down at the cautious blonde. "What do we want? Simple. You are to come with us, Uzumaki Naruto. Our master wishes to have a word with you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, making sure to keep all five in focus while attempting to sense if there might be any more around besides these ninja. "Well tell your master I don't want to talk. Now leave or be prepared to be whooped."

None of the five seemed to be put off by that comment, their seemingly dead eyes simply staring right at Naruto as though he was insignificant to them. Speaking once more after a moment of a simple stare down, the center ninja began again, "I don't think you understand the situation here. You are coming with us." With that he took a step forward, forcing Naruto further back up against the tree.

Wanting to keep up an air of confidence because he knew that no matter what, he couldn't possibly beat these ninja, Naruto shouted out, "And I told you I'm not!"

"Our master did inform us that you would mostly likely refuse his invitation. Let me inform you that fighting back will not benefit you at all. You will be coming with us, Uzumaki Naruto. Our master has given us this job and we will carry out his will without failure."

Naruto released something akin to a growl, his defensive stance lowering as he prepared for the worse. "Bite me."

All five ninjas once again stared at Naruto; their emotionless eyes somewhat creeping the blonde out. Then, without any warning, they surged forward, their speed causing them to nearly close the gap between them and Naruto in all but an instance.

However, the attack that Naruto saw coming never did come just as he thought it might for, just as the center ninja reached a point where his open hand was reaching out for Naruto's collar, thick roots burst from the ground beneath him, encircling first his ankles then began moving up his form to bind his arms up against his sides. Struggling against the surprise attack, the ninja whipped around only to see two of his men taken down by kunais to the back of the heads, blood and brain matter splattering across the green grass as their bodies keeled over, the two dead long before they had even touched down.

Naruto blinked at all of this, watching as f the two ninja were easily taken down from thrown kunai. Hearing a slight cough to the side, his eyes grew round as he turned to see the shapely figure of Kurenai beside him, giving him a genuinely warm smile. "We figured you might need some help, Naruto."

"We?" Naruto questioned back and then turned to watch the battle ensue.

The first ninja had managed to break and dispel the genjutsu roots holding him, but upon breaking free was immediately set upon by Kakashi, a kunai in one hand as he viciously attacked the fully masked man. Gai and Asuma, both attacking with a vigor that astonished the young ex-Genin of Konoha, equally pressured the other two who had not been killed by the initial attack; Gai relying on his body while Asuma relied on his trench knives. All three Jounin were moving so fast that if Naruto blinked, he would have completely lost sight of them all and this pace, along with the ferocity of the attacks, made Naruto gulp at once again realizing his inadequacies in actual fighting.

Kakashi faced off against his opponent, his body whipping this way and that as he struck again and again; each attempted blow being quickly blocked by the enemy. Realizing that this was no amateur he was dealing with but a fully trained, well skilled opponent, Kakashi did not hold back, aiming to kill or decapitate with each strike he made. The masked ninja, for his part, defended well against the powerful, highly skilled ex-Anbu and legendary Sharingan no Kakashi. While he had no room to go on the offensive, with Kakashi raining blow after blow, kick after kick, at him, he defended with a skill that was akin to an A-rank ninja or higher, countering every so often only to be beaten back.

It was at the two death cries originating from his fellow squad mates that the ninja finally stumbled in his defense, quickly turning his head back to watch as the two were taken down by Gai and Asuma. Taking advantage of this lapse in focus, Kakashi immediately doubled his efforts, cutting at the man's stomach with his kunai as the masked ninja shot back, trying to make up for his lapse and avoid the slice that ultimately won Kakashi a solid hit over the ninja.

Putting space in between himself and Kakashi, the ninja held a hand to his abdomen, his hand right away being coated with his own blood. Cursing at Kakashi, he was about to move on the offensive when both Gai and Asuma appeared on either side of him, forming a crude circle around the man, now preventing him from possible escape.

"Why were you about to attack my student?" Kakashi demanded, taking a menacing step towards the ninja who for his part simply remained silent.

"You'd best answer him, my unyouthful friend. We know how to make you talk if you don't," Gai quickly pointed out, although he was never one to enjoy torturing someone.

The ninja, of course, remained silent. Before anyone could react, however, they all saw the man's hand snap down into his pocket, pulling out a tiny capsule like object which he guided immediately up to his mouth beneath the mask. Kakashi's lone eye widened at that and knowing what the capsule contained, began to rush forward to stop the ninja. However, he was too late. Just as Kakashi had closed the distance in half in his attempts to stop the man, the ninja's body suddenly stiffened and held for a few seconds, his back perfectly straight. After a holding there, the ninja then fell over onto his side on the ground, his body upon contact jerking spasmodically, his mouth spread wide as though struggling to draw in oxygen. After a full minute had passed, the body's jerking gradually slowing over that period of time, the ninja's body finally stilled, his body relaxing in his state of death.

"Cyanide…dammit," Kakashi muttered quietly, being heard only by Gai and Asuma as Naruto and Kurenai approached the trio.

Naruto had a perplexed expression written on his face and voicing his question allowed asked, "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

Diverted from his thoughts concerning the five ninjas that had tried to attack his student for the time being, Kakashi eye-smiled at Naruto, raising a hand in greeting. "Yo Naruto. Didn't Kurenai tell you? We thought you might need some help and decided to give you some."

"Ah…well thanks I guess. These punks wanted to take me to some master of theirs."

"Yes, well you don't have to worry about that anymore. We took care of it," Kakashi replied nonchalantly, reaching into his side pouch and tossing the item he withdrew at Naruto. "Catch."

Naruto blinked at first, but easily caught the thrown object, gazing down at it. The pouch seemed to be bulging massively and opening the noose at the top of it, Naruto gasped at the sheer amount of money that met his eyes. He didn't have to count it all out now but he estimated that with this kind of money, he could have paid for his rent back in Konoha for at least five whole years! Glancing sharply at his old sensei, he formed words for his confusion. "What the hell is this?"

Kakashi appeared to grin beneath his mask and even the other Jounin surrounding the blonde had smiles on their faces. Leaning over to stare straight into Naruto's eyes, another eye-smile gracing his features, Kakashi said, "Just call it a going away present from us Jounin instructors. We all thought you might need it."

"But…but…it's so much," Naruto began, but the comment was waved away by the tall, masked Jounin.

"Not so much as you might think. We all pitched in. It's all yours."

Naruto's face grew thoughtful for a second, his eyes darkening, and placing the bulging money pouch on the ground, he suddenly grabbed Kakashi about the waist, hugging him fiercely. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei. Thank you so much." While normally Naruto might have shouted this out with a pleased grin adorning his lips or tears falling from his eyes out of happiness, none of this actually occurred. Recent events had hardened Naruto somewhat and even now, with such a generous gift, one of only a few presents that he had received in his whole life, he could not draw forth the happiness that his old self would have expressed by now.

Patting the blonde on his back, Kakashi drew back from the hug only to clap Naruto on the shoulder, staring down at him once more. "Now now. No need for that. It's the least we could do with everything that's happened. Just don't go spending it all in one place now."

Naruto swung his head back and forth, saying in response, "I won't."

"Good. Now I think you better be off huh? You've got a lot of ground to cover before night. Try to get as far away from Konoha. The farther the better. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Anyways we should be off. We'll have to report this to Lady Tsunade, but we'll send your regards to her. Got anything you want me to tell her?"

Naruto thought over this for a moment, his face set into a thoughtful expression. When at least he had thought of something he looked towards Kakashi while clutching at the front of his orange jacket. "Tell her…she isn't getting this damn necklace back."

The four Jounin laughed at that and with each either patting him on the back, shoulder, or offering him a hug in the case of Kurenai, they watched as the blonde once more packed up his things, carefully placing the money pouch alongside his coin purse, and hoisted the pack onto his back.

Turning, Naruto stared at the four assembled before him, within whom had protected him even after he had been forced out of the village. Giving them all a thumbs up, a very small smile finding his lips, he said. "I'll be back some day. Stronger, faster, and able to kick anyone's butt. Just you wait. Believe it!"

All the Jounin grinned at that declaration and giving resolute nods towards the blonde, watched as he jumped up to the nearest tree branch and disappeared from sight.

"I actually believe that might happen…" Asume said after a short moment of silence.

"Hai. Naruto-kun's youthfulness has always been strong."

"Let's hope Jiraiya-sama can help with that," Kurenai said although she did scowl as a thought came to mind.

Taking notice of the scowl Kakashi chuckled and began to walk towards the nearest body. "Let's hope he teaches Naruto everything he knows."

The split second after he had uttered those words, Kakashi felt a hard rock hit the back of his head, courtesy of an angry looking Kurenai. "You better hope that man doesn't make Naruto a pervert like the both of you or else!"

Kakashi waved his hands in front of him furiously in an attempt to try and placate the woman, but grew serious once the furious and agitated look left her face. "We need to get rid of these bodies. You know the drill. Leave no evidence we were here. Got it?" Receiving nods in response Kakashi hoisted one of the bodies onto his shoulders, beginning the small trek deeper into the woods where they would hide the bodies, all the while wondering how strong Naruto would get while he was away.

XxX

 **Sorry about being so late in any form of story based chapters. I know you readers of 'A Different Twist' have probably been wondering where I've been. First off I've been extremely busy with traveling around the country, all of July really, and part of August. Secondly! I got my wisdom teeth taken out almost immediately after getting back so I haven't been in the best of moods to write up a story. Thirdly, since feeling a little better I've been having a bit of a writer's block writing out chapter eight for the other story so bear with me. Chapter eight once I've written it will have a similar message to this. Here's the beginning of a new story to hopefully keep you guys busy, though! Thanks a bunch. Oh and as always, a big thanks and round of applause to my man Biscione for being awesome with his creative mind, drawing skills, and eagerness to help me develop my stories. -Fallarnon**


End file.
